Frozen and Forgotten
by KHPkmnSpecial25
Summary: As he dangled over the cliff dangerously, all his limbs frozen by the Blizzard spell, Aqua couldn't help but remember the other boy she had seen fall off a cliff. Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon Special.


Frozen and Forgotten

As he dangled over the cliff dangerously, all his limbs frozen by the Blizzard spell, Aqua couldn't help but remember the other boy she had seen fall off a cliff. Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon Adventures.

There were too many similarities between Red and Ven in these scenes that I _had_ to do it. I had to. The only thing I regret is that I love Red and Ven and I my heart hurts whenever I see these scenes so this was as painful to me as it was them! Or you, if you think that this isn't very good. Enjoy, I don't own anything, and I hope you will, if not like the story, like Red and Ven more! Takes place during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Pokémon Adventures Yellow arc. Translations are from the English version of BBS, and Chuang Yi's Pokémon Adventures. Spoilers if you haven't gotten to the Keyblade Graveyard or to the Yellow Arc and just telling you now, the ending isn't very good with transitions. _Most _of it is kind of iffy. But I tried! Okay, now you can start!

"Ven!"

He turned his head towards my voice, and even though his mask was covering his face, I could really see his eyes. How wide and blue they were. And how frightened.

Master Xehanort smirked at my expression, fearful for my best friend, and dangled him a bit more above the cliff. Right before turning back at Ven struggling helplessly in his grasp on his head. _He better not hurt him!_ I grinded my teeth and, as if he read my mind, Xehanort burned Ven with… a dark _power_ that I couldn't explain. It seemed like a fire spell, but it was too dark. Too sinister. It lasted for half a second, but that was long enough for me to hear Ven grunt trying to endure the pain. My heart ached, but it hurt even more when Ven was frozen in a swirl of glittering icy dust, his yelp cut off. Seemingly satisfied, Xehanort finally let go of Ven's head, letting him fall off, his armor breaking every time he hit another piece of the rough cliff face.

It only took me a millisecond to react; rushing towards where Ven was falling, ignoring the pains and aches that came with the run. _I have to make it! '_You won't.' A voice told me in my head. _Shut up! _I tried to disregard the nagging comment, and focused on Ven; who was getting closer to the ground with every second, his fear scaring me more than anything. _I _will_ catch him! _'No you won't; you'll fail, just like you did with that other boy.' I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could to meet Ven's body. I know that usually I can't outrun Ven or most anyone else, but this time I couldn't fail. Not again. Not with Ven.

_Almost there…_

As soon as he was a meter from the ground, I dove face up, catching him before skidding on the ground painfully. Not that I noticed. _Oh, thank the Light!_ I couldn't hear anything else but my deep breathing. Again I paid no attention to my own wounds as I studied my friend feebly. His helmet had broken off during the fall, and so now I had a crystal clear view of his terrified eyes, as well as the rest of his face, which, along with his body, was covered in a thin layer of dusted ice, imprisoning him. His mouth was slightly ajar, but I was relived to see that he was alive; his eyes scanning my own. _Ven… I'm so sorry this happened to you. _But I couldn't say it. He hates it enough when I baby him with too much sympathy. So the question that came out was way stupider in my opinion. "Ven, are you okay?" _Of course he's not! He's frozen still and he just fell off of a cliff! _I distracted myself from his pained expression by turning up towards the sky, to keep the tears from falling. Big mistake.

I looked up in time to see Xehanort release an energy ball straight towards the sky. The gray clouds parted away from it as if it belonged there in the sky with them. Between them, I could see a heart shaped moon, but it was blue, and I could already tell that this wasn't ordinary; it practically radiated power instead of light. _What is it!_ I wondered, as I stared in horror at the magnificent beauty of it.

I turned back down at Ven, who was not able to see the objective of this battle against Xehanort. _To not let him open the door to all worlds._ We tried all that we could, and it still wasn't any use against him and his apprentice. _There's no use in distressing yourself; _I decided. _Focus on your task now; helping Ventus._ I always get the job done better when I break up my job. Go one step at a time. And this is a task I shouldn't even _not_ think about.

Ven was questioning me about my horrified expression with his eyes, but I shook my head. I didn't want to worry him anymore. I could see that he was slowly thawing himself, being able to at least move his jaw now. But, it would take a while until he could completely move again. _At least he can…_Unlike the other boy I've seen.

My mind flashed back to that one world, the one where I saw a boy around Ven's age fall off a cliff as well. The only difference is that he froze completely… and, no one was there for him. He was all alone.

It was when I was looking for Ven in the worlds; how long ago was that? In the new world, there were strange creatures that lived everywhere in the environment. They seemed to live alongside humans, and had strange powers that may match up to anyone of us Keyblade wielders. I was walking by the side of a mountain, the tallest place that I could see. I was thinking that if I got higher, I could probably see more from there. Wishful thinking, but I didn't have any leads to follow. I was searching for a button blind here. I had managed to make my way up the side, battling the Unversed and trying to preserve the creatures' habitats as well. I was along a particularly high cliff when I heard the sound of combat. At first, I paid no attention to it. Apparently, some people fight with the creatures in a respectful battle. I had thought that their interaction was neat, how they seemed to enjoy every aspect of it.

But this battle sounded different. I could here a frantic voice along with powerfully loud thudding. _What in the…? _My thought was cut off, as I looked up to see a lone figure fall off of the cliff face. "Oh no!" I cried, as I scrambled up part of the way to reach the person now dangling precariously on the edge.

His voice drifted towards me slowly, faint from the pain he was apparently in from hanging by his hand. "Don't… come!" I paused, confusion instantly taking over my senses. _He can't be talking to me… could he?_ It wasn't really possible; my position made it difficult for him to see while hanging like that. Our cliffs were parallel, mine just below his, but also under a ledge that concealed me. I couldn't even see the ground under him from where I was. But I _was_ close enough to see his features… and how much danger he's in.

He didn't seem any older than Ven; maybe younger by a year or two. I could see that he was dressed casually with jeans, sneakers, a red short sleeved jacket over a black tee-shirt, and a matching red cap. His hair was dark black, and swept upwards in large spikes similar to Ven's own hair. Only, his was in the front instead of the side like Ven's, and was longer, with lengthy bangs as well. I couldn't see his face clearly due to the fact that it was facing inwards towards the cliff. His hands had black fingerless gloves on them, and ice. Ice was surrounding his hands and feet, and… _was it _growing_?_ "Ice crystals… on my hands and feet… they're spreading…" His hoarse voice came at me again, confirming my suspicions. As I continued to climb up towards the ledge, I could see that he was looking up towards the top of his own cliff, at a small yellow creature with long ears and red cheeks. _So that's who… I have to focus! _This boy was so young; why is he in this position? My foot found another hold for me to heave myself up.

"Kind of… puts all my plains on ice…_heh_…" He tried joking. His head jerked back up towards the top. "Listen, Pika! Run while you still can!" I grunted, trying my best to get up there in time, but the exertion slowing me down. _He can't hang on forever._ "Before they freeze you too!" _Who's 'they'? And what do they have to gain by freezing a thirteen year old boy? _These questions swarmed in my head and face, like a pack of bees that I was trying so hard to ignore. Unfortunately, I _really_ wanted to swat them.

The yellow creature called 'Pika' shook its head violently. It wasn't going to leave its partner like this. I understood completely; if Terra or Ven were in this position, I wouldn't want to leave them as well. "Hurry!" The kid urged. "Their one mistake was that they only bound your feet!" I pulled myself up higher, but I wasn't sure that I would make it. His grip was already slipping, his whole arm trembling. _Come on!_ I tried to motivate myself. "They forgot your tail works like a radar! You'll be able to climb down the mountain even in this fog!" There _was_ a slight fog around the mountain, but I guess it was mostly on the other side as I could still see them clearly. "Go someplace warm and melt the ice on your paws… then go to the professor in Pallet Town… and tell him about this…

"They're planning to decimate the human race! We can't let them do that!"  
>I froze for a moment. <em>What? Who would do that? <em>I could now see that he was adamant about his friend leaving to get help. I struggled to bring myself up even more. _Almost there… _I could almost _touch_ the top now. "Go! _Hurry_!" With a tearful nod, the being ran off out of my line of sight. I could here the exhausted boy sigh.

"…that's it… just get to Pallet Town… somehow…!" And I had to _really_ restrain myself from yelping out loud as he finally dropped like a stone to the bottom of the cliff.

Time seemed to slow down just to mock me. I was just getting myself up over the ledge when he fell, that fearful expression he had in his eyes branded into my heart. _No! _I couldn't yell; this time not because I didn't want anyone to know that I was here, but because my voice left fleetingly to follow Pika. I couldn't keep up. With it, or with the boy's brutal drop.

I didn't have any control of the events that unfolded. I truly didn't. I wasn't aware of controlling myself as my body ran towards him… but it was like running in water; I couldn't get very far. The boy struggled to pick himself up after that fatal drop. _He's still alive! _I was amazed at his willpower, and that he was still alive, thank the Light. But my alarm came back quickly as I saw that the ice was climbing up his limbs faster now, and my running was slowing down. _Why can't I go faster! _I thought frustrated. But I couldn't do anything.

The kid continued with his speech, even though Pika was gone now, and he still didn't know I was there. "And try to find some way… to make the professor understand… what's going on…" He trailed on, as my running seemed to _slow even more_. _What's wrong with me? That boy needs to be healed _now_!_ "…but…but how are you going to do that…?" He was still speaking to his companion in his faint forced whisper. My heart twisted in my rib cage. "Cuz… you can't speak human words…can you…?" His icy cage grew more and more as he got to his feet and with a strained smile, continued to speak his last words.

"If only…there was a trainer… who could read… your thoughts…" And in that last moment, he seemed to have been just about to turn towards me. I was right next to him by then, and I was able to see his crimson eyes widen right as the ice consumed him whole. I took in a sharp breath as his iced body ceased moving, as he was contained within.

"No…" I moaned. "No, no, no!" I slammed my fists on the ice, but it didn't do as much as crack. His expression was determined, his eyes told me that he was ready… but… he is still just a kid. His fear was more prominent. _How can I let this happen? _I beat at the ice again and again. _What's the point of being a Keyblade Master if I can't help anyone?_ I summoned my Keyblade and continued my tirade of attacks, again, and again…

Nothing worked. I had tried every spell that I knew, some, like Firaga, I did more than once, but the ice wouldn't melt. Every strike did nothing. My energy was draining as well, so it wasn't helping either of us that I couldn't free him at all.

_I don't even know your name…_

I finally stopped after who knows how long. My breathing was shallow, every part in my body was sore, but I still wasn't able to break the ice. I just stopped. I turned back towards the kid's face, which was still wearing that painfully brave expression, oblivious to all the labor I tried to do. "Who are you?" I asked, shattering the cruel silence. "How did you get like this? Where are all your friends?" My hand reached out for his frozen face, the cold not bothering me at all. "Will anyone find you?" I whispered. He remained silent, so still that I would believe that he's dead by now. But… I don't think that this is any regular ice. If it was, I would have been able to melt it by now. So I had faith that he can be rescued. I retracted my hand, and let it slump down at my side.

_What should I do?_

My priority was to go look for Ven. It was the Master's orders to bring him back, so that he wouldn't get himself hurt. _But… I don't want to leave this boy here, like this._ I fell forwards on my knees, the weight of my decision on my shoulders. "What should I do?" I questioned again, this time out loud. I looked back at the face that must've gone against a powerful enemy. _He wanted a professor to know of the danger that will threaten the people. But he already sent his friend to tell him, so I don't think that he needs me there. Even if he _did_ mention that Pika has no way of communicating with them... I still think that unfreezing him is the best way to start. _I gazed out into the open fields on this side of the mountain. Maybe if I find anyone that could help… My eyes spotted small figures walking in the opposite direction of my position. There were two, I think, and they seemed to be heading in a different track from the one to the city farther away from them. I hesitated, not knowing if they could really help, but what other choice do I have? I _have _to find Ven.

My gaze fell on the boy once more. He didn't seem any closer to escaping as he did the last time I looked at him, but I felt like something was different. _I feel… as if I won't see him again. _But that would be crazy; I'm only going to get help. It's not like he'll leave or anything. But the nagging feeling clung to me like wet clothes. I slowly stood up, gravity fighting against me the entire way. I met his unmoving eyes, how unique the scarlet color was to me. My breath caught, and I didn't want to leave. _But it's the only way…_ I spoke to him as if he was Ven, as if this wasn't that important and the most important thing at the same time. "Now, Kid, I don't want to leave you now, but I have to resume my journey for my friends. Therefore, I'm going to go get help to save you now, so if you wait here, I'll be back soon." I lowered my head to be eye-to-eye with the boy and my heart froze up a bit more. "I'll try the best I can," I spoke in a hushed voice, all joking gone. "You understand, don't you?" I touched his cheek one last time, separated by the layer of ice, before I backed away quietly and turned my back on him, back down the mountain. _Back out of his life. _

Shaking my head, I tried to clear the thought away.

I decided to risk it due to the rush by using my Keyblade Glider to get to the travelers faster. The ride went by in a blur as I still couldn't shake that odd feeling of leaving off of me. Once I was a good enough distance to catch up to the two on foot, I hopped off and dashed the rest of the way. The two heard me and rotated to see me. They were both female; one noticeably older than the other, the younger one with purple hair and glasses.

"Please… please help me…" I begged, arriving in front of them and their surprised faces.

The older one spoke. "What is it, my dear?" She sounded kind enough, her words ringing sort of true in my mind, but… it also sounded, just a little bit guarded.

Regardless, I still had to free that boy, so I pressed on. "Please," I began again. "There's this boy, on that mountain—" I pointed it out. "and he's frozen still! He can't move and I need help to free him! Will you please…?" I trailed off as I saw their glances change from confused, to surprised, and then stopping on… hostile.

The younger woman spoke next. "So you've seen him." I gave one of my own confused glances. "Red of Pallet Town…" She murmured, her voice taking on an edge. _Red. So _that's_ his name… he also mentioned a Pallet Town…_ But I was still rolling around his name, and then bouncing it, in my head. _Red. Red. RedRedRedRedRedRed. _But this other fact struck me as wrong.

"Wait," I began, my heart beginning to feel cold again. "How do you know about him?" I took on a battle stance, and regretted that I didn't take up the chance to heal myself when I still could. _This isn't going to end with us all holding hands; especially going to help Red, unfortunately. _

The older one stepped forwards, a challenging look engrossing her features. "That should be of no person on this world's concern. But apparently, you aren't even from this world," She smirked at my surprised expression. "Don't think that we don't notice how strange you are compared to the rest of us. But we have this reputation to uphold."

"What did you do to him?" I yelled, but she continued as if I was just a ripple in pond.

"And so, we can't have you blabbing to others about Red's predicament. I'm sorry you have to leave this way—" Bright lights danced across my sight and I noticed that some creatures that I've seen in the wild were surrounding me now, the two women glaring at me. "But it cannot be helped."

They all unleashed their attacks on me. At first, I was able to hold out on my own for a while, dodging left and right, pouring out my spells and attack combinations. But I had never regained the strength that I used to help Red. And now it was costing me dearly. With a final smash, they sent a powerful attack combining everyone's effort, along with the Unversed that were hiding across the distance, but were there, helping increase the blast. _Darn those stupid creatures!_ Was my last thought as I was forced out of the world, into the Lanes Between, never to see the frozen boy again.

I didn't even get to redeem myself to those women, who, now that I think about it, could be part of the 'they' that Red mentioned. The ones who wanted to destroy the human race. _And I never got to help unfreeze him… _After that, I didn't bother going back; I just decided to search for Ven first and going back to find _real_ help once I was sure that Terra and Ven were okay. I was distraught about leaving those people on the world with no one to stop them, and also on never getting an answer for them targeting Red. But, I really needed to get my friends out of danger. _That is top priority now; not some boy you don't even know. _

I snapped out of my memory to focus again on Ven's frozen face before me, looking better than Red did. _Right, I'm holding Ven right now. _Ven_, not Red. My best friend. _My heart had speed up its hammering and I felt a new sort of sinking feeling as I looked into Ven's very non-red-eyes. Ven, who was looking at me for guidance on what to do next. _Seems like I make all the decisions, but are they ever good? _

_Red… has anyone gone looking for you? Are you alone?_

_Did you escape?_

I was shocked by the unfamiliar voice that broke through my thoughts. "How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me," It began. I looked up at the person, turning Ven so that he could see as well. "so you can go have your little fight with Terra." I gasped quietly, wondering what this guy knows. _How does he know about Terra? About us?_ "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." It was a man with black hair, slicked back out of his face. He had a confident smile that could never count as kind, and one eye that was a deep amber. _Like Xehanort's. _His other eye was covered in an eye patch. And he also had a deep scar running from one side of his face to his opened eye.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly shifting my weight to protect Ven from whatever this man has.

He continued on, as if I hadn't spoken at all, this irking me even more. "You think you two have some grand role to play. As if." I continued my glare, and I could feel Ven tensing up as well. "You're only here so that when I finish you off…" Here he smirked widely, enjoying this little speech of his.

"Terra will succumb to the darkness." Ven was trembling fiercely, from the cold, from his anger, or maybe both. _Ven… don't push yourself too hard. _I knew from experience that if you spend too much energy on one thing, you won't be able to do so well for something more important. And we have to defeat Xehanort. "So…" He maintained, his grin getting wickeder and wider. "who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" Ven yelled, fury apparent to even the stranger, who stepped back with mock surprise, his hands raised up.

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks that he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?" He dropped the act and watched Ven with renewed interest. "He's got the angry look down." If Ven wasn't already stuck where he was, I was willing to bet that I would've had to restrain him from leaping at the man. I could see that Ven was furious, his glare hard enough for me to flinch, strangled growling noises coming from his throat. _Ven…_

I spoke up, not letting this guy provoke my friend without fighting back. "Go ahead if you want to waste your time." My anger was growing as well, and a tiny voice in the back of my mind reminded me not to let it take over. _Anger brings in darkness…_ "Keep trying to tear us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!"

Gently placing Ven on the ground; him watching me with confusion at first, then realization dawned on him, I stood. _I'm sorry Ven, but you can't fight like this. _I'll_ take care of it. _He struggled to get back up, stifled cries coming out of him, but it was no use. He was going to be stuck there for a while, like Red was…

I quickly put my attention on the intruder, Ven's thrashing paining my heart. "Terra will prove to you that he's stronger!" With that, I dashed at my opponent, him taking on a battle stance as well.

"Aqua!" I heard Ven cry out my name, but I ignored him, blocking him out so that I can defeat this guy.

For right now, Ven was forgotten. But Red was forgotten as well, with the blur of events that happened afterwards. Red was forgotten from that moment on, always in the back of my mind, but never surfacing long enough for me to remember the boy who froze at the bottom of a cliff. _I've wanted to meet him again, to make sure that he's okay. But I never did go back, _I realized as I slashed at the unknown male. I never found out what happened to him. I never got to meet him face to face.

These thoughts troubled me throughout my mind in the next swimming moments, when I wasn't worrying about Ven or Terra. I was aware of what was happening after I awoke from that dizzying blow, I knew the choices I had to make. But I wasn't completely there, my heart torn. It was like, seeing Ven sitting alone like that in the room I had to leave him in, made me think of Red again, despite not thinking about him before Ven was frozen. I couldn't help it.

_And…_ when I was trudging through the Realm of Darkness, the battle against Xehanort behind me, I thought dejectedly, _I never got to help him. _He never knew me, but he left my heart scarred, in my failure on saving him. _But I _will_ go back someday. _I decided, vowing on my Wayfinder. _I'll awaken Ven, and save Terra, and by then, I'll be worthy enough to return to that world. _

_I always do the job well if I take it one step at a time. _


End file.
